tatakai no kami
by yamiiiuchiha
Summary: la cuarta guerra termino, sasuke volvio todo iba bien para naruto o eso penso. sakura se distancia un nuevo enemigo y una verdad devastadora mi nombre es amateratsu diosa del sol- hablo la joven nuevos enemigos mas poderosos, una profecia que olbigara a dos amigos a odiarse un amor del pasado y nuevos sentimientos va a ver :sasusaku, kakasaku, narusaku y sakuraxoc


Capítulo 1:

La cuarta guerra había por fin terminado, el mundo entero respiraba con tranquilidad y la paz a sabiendas que sus hijos no sufrirían lo que ellos sufrieron; ahora todas las aldeas se encontraban reparando los desastres que esta guerra había dejado, pero la felicidad jamás se iba.

Por las calles de Konoha caminaba un Naruto con su típica sonrisa mientras era saludado por todo el mundo, había logrado lo que tanto había buscado, el reconocimiento de los demás. Naruto era respetado y querido por todo el mundo, después de todo él fue uno de los héroes de la guerra y muchos le debían la vida al joven Uzumaki.

_TEME- fue el grito del joven a su amigo. Aunque a muchos no le haya gustado la idea Sasuke Uchiha había sido perdonado y fue reivindicado como sinovia de la aldea; muchos se opusieron en un principio pero cuando la Hokage había explicado la verdad de los Uchiha frente a todo el mundo, lo perdonaron; además el también era un héroe de guerra, gracias a la combinación que era el Uchiha y el Uzumaki pudieron sellar a Kaguya y Madara.

_hmp- fue la contestación del joven, quien los veía no podía creer que aquellos dos fueron los mejores amigos, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a esos actos y mucho más se alegraban al ver que no habían cambiado nada; pensaron que el Uchiha era malvado pero solo había sido un pobre niño que manipularon cruelmente y había sufrido mucho; por eso aunque le temían un poco lo veían como un pobre chico y gran persona

_ah vamos teme no seas tan amargado- sonrió feliz el joven, y es que era muy evidente el porqué de su felicidad, su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta con ellos- ¿hacia dónde vas?

_no te importa…

_ah teme… YA SE vamos a Ichiraku por un ramen

_dobe fuimos ayer ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué no mejor comes algo más sano?

_pero que dices el ramen es muy sano- dijo ofendido el joven por el insulto a su preciado ramen. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, aunque jamás en la vida lo iba admitir extrañaba las peleas con Naruto, era tan fácil de sacar

_SASUKE-KUN- se escuchó el claro grito de Karin, por un momento ambos jóvenes pensaron que era Sakura pero después descartaron esa idea, Sakura tenía mucho trabajo como directora del hospital y además ya no los buscabas como antes.

_tsk Karin suéltame- dije hastiado el azabache

_he zanahoria no ves que estas matando a Sasuke con tu baranda

_¿QUE DIJISTE SUSHI?- y ahí empezó la típica pelea de ambos

_ya comenzaron- dijo Juugo en un suspiro- hola Sasuke-sama Naruto-san

_juugo

_ohayo Juugo- dijo más feliz el pelirrubio- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

_Suigetsu quería comprar algo, un presente o algo así

_¿un presente? ¿Para quién?- pregunto entusiasmado Naruto

_dobe pareces una vieja cotilla

_CIERRA EL PICO TEME

_el sushi cree ella se va fijar en el- dijo Karin con autosuficiencia- aunque bueno ella es igual de fea

_¿de quién hablan?

_shhh- decía suigetsu tratando de escapar

_pues de la chicle, Sakura- dijo como si nada pero el pez sudo frio cuando las miradas de esos dos se posaron en el- como cree que ella acepto comer con él la otra vez cree que está enamorada

_¿Sakura-chan comió contigo?- pregunto Naruto extrañado, cada vez que ellos o el la invitaban ella los rechazaba diciendo que estaba muy ocupada, pero mucho problema no se hacían porque iban con Hinata y listo y Sasuke iba con su grupo

_si es que- suigetsu estaba tratando de juntar las ideas, la mirada de su líder no era muy bonita que digamos- justo la vi saliendo del hospital y era de noche y… bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos comiendo juntos. Ante cualquier pronóstico Suigetsu cerró los ojos esperando un golpe pero no fue así, cuando abrió los ojos vio que esos dos tenían la mirada triste y perdida

_ya veo- dijo Naruto un poco triste después de la guerra ella había estado actuando muy extraño con ellos, en especial después de ese suceso.

_uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke- apareció un anbu- la hokage los llama

_enseguida vamos- dijo Sasuke- vamos dobe nos llaman

_haa- todas las ganas de comer se habían ido al saber que Sakura los estaba evitando

Sakura Haruno estaba en el despacho de la dirección del hospital de Konoha, puesto otorgado por su maestra, a muchos no le gustaba la idea de tener que estar bajo las ordenes de una chiquilla, pero no era una cualquiera, era Sakura Haruno discípula de la quinta y la otra heroína de la guerra, gracias a ella en realidad muchos estaban vivos (para no decir todos), Sakura no había ayudado con el tema Kaguya, pero fue ella quien salvo a todos del árbol sagrado y fue ella quien ayudo a Obito Uchiha a resucitar a los caídos, muchos estaban agradecidos con ella y para otros ella era la verdadera heroína porque gracias a ella prácticamente nadie murió.

Pero Sakura no estaba suspirando por el trabajo que imponía ser directora, tampoco el reparar todo el desastre de la guerra, ella estaba mal y sus ojos estaban perdidos porque había recordado algo que jamás pensó recordar, Kaguya había hecho mucho más daño de los que todos creían, les había firmado la sentencia de muerte al "despertarla"

_tendría que haber evitado ese ataque- pensaba la joven con pesar

"**se encontraban ella, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi por un lado, mientras que por el otro estaba los cuatros kages resucitados y el capitán Yamato que al parecer no había caído en el genjutsu. Naruto y Sasuke estaba luchando con uñas y garras mientras ella miraba, pero igual mucho no podían hacer porque los únicos que podían sellarla eran ellos porque tenían el poder del yin y yang; ellos eran un estorbo; pero estaba así más que nada al escuchar la afirmación de Sasuke, que el solo los había salvado porque estaban cerca de Naruto, y este era indispensable pero sino que él no se preocupaba por ellos. Ambos estaban muy heridos, quizás lo pueda curar, fue su primer pensamiento pero al ver la negativa de Naruto y Kakashi desistió, pero lo que le dolió en el alma fue la helada mirada de Sasuke que le dio**

**_no estorbes- decía claramente que el no necesito abrir la boca, se voleo a sentir inútil, un estorbo… una molestia**

**_no te preocupes- le hablo Minato- ellos no quieren que te pase algo, se preocupan por ti**

**_gracias Yondaime- sonrió falsamente, quizás ese era el pensamiento sobreprotector de su cense y de Naruto pero el de Sasuke no era el mismo, para el ella seguiría siendo la tonta y molesta Sakura.**

**_agh- Óbito había despertado y Kakashi le había pedido que lo revise, mientras lo hacia el hombre le comento la forma de salvar a los demás**

**_existe una posibilidad pero es muy complicada**

**_¿cuál es?**

**_kaguya debajo de su manto tiene un pergamino debes usarlo e ir a la punta del árbol antes que todos se transformen**

**_pero**

**_sé que es una misión imposible pero tú eres la única… tu solo puedes regenerarte rápido y puedes eludir el genjutsu infinito**

**_¿yo?**

**_te he estudiado y eres más fuerte de lo que crees- dijo misteriosamente el hombre, pero antes de que Sakura le pudiera preguntar algo más él le conto su plan y que debía hacer, sacar el pergamino y cortarle un cuerno a Kaguya…**

**_segundo- dijo en voz baja lo que menos quería era que el clon de Naruto o Kakashi escucharan, le comento el plan y este accedió solo porque su hermano había escuchado y asintió con pesar, a ellos tampoco les gustaba dejarle el trabajo a una niña; en un parpadeo Sakura había aparecido delante de Kaguya**

**_SAKURA-CHAN- grito el verdadero Naruto al ver como su amiga era atravesada por la mano del demonio- SUELTAME TEME**

**_he ¿creíste que una mocosa como tu podría…?- kaguya paro de repente cuando identifico la verdadera presencia de la joven delante suyo- imposible**

**_nunca…busque vencerte- Sakura aprovecho el descuido y le corto un cuerno al demonio**

**_AHHH- grito la mujer al salir de su estupor, para luego darse cuenta que la joven tenía su pergamino sagrado- ZETSU DETENLA. Sakura corría lo más rápido que podía, había eludido las miradas de Naruto y Sasuke, ambas eran de reproche y de desconcierto pero poco le importo, ahora ella el blanco**

**_nosotros somos tus enemigos- dijo Sasuke**

**_SAKURA SIGUE- fue el grito de óbito mientras los kages luchaban contra el sets negro, ella habia corrido lo mas rápido y esquivo todas las raíces del árbol que buscaban atraparla**

**_NO TE DEJARE- grito Kaguya activando el Tsukyomi infinito**

**_SAKURA- había gritado Kakashi sin importarle el poder caer en la trampa, pero gracias a la rapidez del primero ninguno habia caído**

**_SASUKE- fue el grito de óbito- DETEN KAGUYA, TU ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE DISTRAERLA PARA QUE SAKURA HAGA LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER**

**_pero ella no…**

**_no, Sakura no va a caer en ese trampa pero DEBEMOS AYUDARLA, ELLA SABE COMO DESTRUIR EL ARBOL PERO NO PUEDE SI KAGUYA ESTA DETRÁS SUYO**

**_entendido- dijo Sasuke saliendo a distraer a la mujer que como Óbito habia dicho estaba siguiendo a Sakura-tu oponente soy yo.**

**Eso fue lo último que vio ella de la pelea, después había llegado a la copa de árbol a duras penas, su justa de regeneración estaba en su límite pero tenía que hacer lo que decía el pergamino y lo hizo al pie de la letra, introdujo el cuerpo en el árbol para luego utilizar una invocación, un hacha muy grande creada para destruir el árbol, pero primero utilizo todo su poder en liberar a sus amigos y camaradas, gracias al cuerno el árbol la reconocía como dueña y soltó a todos, y después los destruyo pero le habia costado mucho, ya no tenía la diadema y estaba sangrando mucho**

**_lo logre…- dijo al borde del desmayo, pero sonreía al ver como sus camaradas y amigos estaban fuera de peligro**

**_bien hecho- le dijo Minato al momento de agarrarla y llevarla con los demás antes de que todo el árbol la cubriera por completo. Cuando llego vio algo increíble Kaguya estaba muy herida y al parecer Uchiha Madara estaba peleando por el control de su cuerpo, ellos estaban ganando**

**_Sakura- Kakashi la habia recibido**

**_lo logre sensei- dijo feliz la joven para luego mirar a Óbito- gracias**

**_NO PERDERE- había gritado Kaguya furiosa azotando a todos, ella habia volado un poco más lejos porque estaba muy débil, pero cuando se recuperó vio con horror como Kaguya herida estaba delante suyo con una sonrisa maliciosa; vio que Naruto corría lo más desesperado por llegar a ella- quizás pierda ahora, pero te juro que esto no termina ahora esto recién empieza contigo**

**_¿eh?- Sakura vio como ella ponía un chakra raro en su mano y lo mezclaba con sangre y le atravesaba el corazón**

**_SAKURAAAAA- había escuchado el grito de Kakashi y Naruto, no se quiso engañar pero también pensó que el grito más fuerte fue el de Sasuke, pero eso no le importo, sino la extraña sensación punzante en su corazón, no le dolía como ella pensó**

**_es hora de despertar… mi señora- después de esas palabras todo se habia vuelto muy confuso, miles de imágenes aparecían en su cerebro como si hubiesen estado encerradas o bloqueadas, el fin había despertado"**

Después de eso todo no recordaba mucho, sabía que habían ganado y como pudo salió del estupor y ayudo a Óbito a realizar la técnica que salvo a muchos y devolvió la vida a miles

_Sakura-sama- la llamo una doctora- un anbu dijo que Tsunade-sama la busca

_gracias enseguida iré- dijo saliendo del consultorio, mientras iba veía como la saludaban con respeto y agradecimiento

_FRENTONA- el grito de su mejor amiga se hizo escuchar

_cerda- ahí estaban Uno, Tenten y Hinata- ¿Qué hacen?

_ibamos a ver algo que tenten nos queria mostrar ¿te apuntas?

_no puedo Tsunade-sama me llama- dijo seria- despues las veo

_¿no han notado que Sakura esta rara?- le pregunto Tenten a Ino

_nosotras no sabemos que paso exactamente ahí- dijo Hinata- pero Naruto-kun me dijo que ella si esta muy rara

_ara y tu ¿desde cuando tan amiga de naruto?- la pico Tenten pero Ino no hbaia dicho nada ella seguia viendo por donde su mejor amiga habia ido- ¿ino-chan?

_nada… vamos- dijo sonriendo ella tambien noto el cambio de su amiga.

Sakura llego al despacho y se llevo una gran sorpresa, ahí delante de lahokae estaba todo su equipo, inclusive Sai y Yamato

_sakura llegas tarde- la reprendio su maestra

_gomen el trabajo- se disculpo la joven

_lo se bien se preguntarn para que los llame ¿no?- todos asintieron- bueno como saben el consejo fue disuelto y los ancianos desaparecieron jurando venganza ¿no? E iban a buscar rebeldes listos para atacar

_hai…

_bueno quiero tener unequipo listo por las dudas- sonrio- quiero formar al antiguo equipo 7, si ven que los nuevos sannin estan juntos dudo que nos quieran atacar

_SUGOI- dijo feliz Naruto, quien torno la mirada a Sasuke, quien sonria torcidamente, y a Sakura- ¿sakura-chan?

_me niego- dijo la pelirosada dejando a todos estupefactos

_¿disculpa?- Tsunade estaba igual de sorprendida

_disculpe shishou pero yo no quiero formar equipo con ellos- mintio con todas las ganas posibles, tenia que tragarse sus sentimientos por su bien, alejarlos era lo mejor- me niego. La sala se sumio en un silencio incomodo, hasta que le rubio exploto

_Y ¿AHORA A TI QUE TE PASA?- naruto nunca habia sido tan agresivo con su Sakura-chan, pero se podia ver la frustracion en sus ojos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no queria?- ¿Por qué MIERDAS ACTUAS ASI SAKURA-CHAN? ¿NO ERA LO QUE TU QUERIAS? ¿LOS CUATRO JUNTOS DE NUEVO?

_ese era tu sueño Naruto- dijo fria la joven soltandose del agarre de Naruto- yo no quiero formar un grupo en donde no confien en mis habilidades

_pero ¿Qué dices?

_shishou se muy bien que siempre me van a dejar atrás, ellos dos- señalo a Kkashi y Naruto-no me dejaran hacer nada, y por Sasuke me podria partir un rayo aquí y ahora y ni cuenta se daria

_no sabes lo que dices- naruto defendio a su amigo que estaba tan sorprendido que no podia abrir la boca

_lo se muy bien Naruto- su mirada era fria sin sentimiento- no quiero formar parte del equipo 7 nunca mas, hokage-sama dimito de su idea y si no corresponde con mi negacion aceptare con gusto la propuesta del kazekage en ir a vivir a Suna. Eso dejo con la boca abierta a mas de uno, menos al enmascarado que se habia quedado al margen de todo

_sugiero que Sai tome mi lugar- sabia que su maestra le haria caso, no dejaria que se fuera tan facil, era cierto que la idea de ir a Suna era muy tentadora pero Gaara ya habia mucho por ella aunque el quizas no le recuerde mucho

_¿estas segura Sakura?- fue la pregunta seria de la hokage, sabia que su alumna no lo hacia con rodeos o era eso o no verla nunca mas y que sea un ninja de la arena, suspiro cuando la joven asintio- bien no eres parte del equipo 7

_me retiro- dijo fria y sombria, se estaba por retirar pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo

_sakura-chan…- le dolia, como le dolia el ver a Naruto tan lastimado, tan dolido y por su culpa, su mano se sentia tan calida que le quemaba el corazon, Naruto era quizas el unico en esa sala que podria destruir su barrera y su fachada, queria llorar junto con Naruto al ver que este poco a poco soltaba lagrimas- ¿Por qué?

_porque soy un peligro- quiso decirle pero no era tiempo para que el supiera la verdad

_dejala naruto- ahora hablo Sasuke- se dio cuenta que no esta a nuestro nivel. Naruto no sabia si seguir sosteniendo a Sakura o ir a golpear al idiota ¿Cómo le decia algo asi? ¿tan idiota era? ¿Por qué la lastimaba mas si el tambien sufria con esta situacion?

_teme…

_dejalo- dijo mas fria Sakura y Sasuke no quiso pero temblo un poco cuando vio en esos ojos frialdad pura, algo que no iba con ella- el tiene razon, no estamos en el mismo nivel

_hmp

_porque ustedes son simples gennins- dijo con burla Sakura- mientras yo soy jounin, es verdad no estamos en el mismo nivel

_son puros titulos- enojado Sasuke y un poco ofendido

_oh ¿te ofendi?- dijo Sakura- gomen ne Sasuke-kuun no queria que pensaras eso, solo digo que seria una vergüenza que el ultimo Uchiha tenga un titulo mas bajo que una simple kunoichi

_sakura…

_la unica inferior eres tu, ¿te crees que eres mas fuerte solo porque te consideran una heroína? No hiciste nada a comparacion que Naruto y yo, sigues siendo…

_una molestia- termino con rencor Sakura- uchiha cambiale que el cliché aburre. ¿Esa era Sakura? Era lo que todos pensaban

_ademas no necesito un grupo que me puede reemplazar facilmente- ahora miro con rencor a Naruto y este entendio porque lo decia, era cierto el se hacia el ofendido pero nunca la esperaba y se iba con Hinata a comer- con su permiso tengo trabajo; y se fue.

_¿que te ocurrio Sakura-chan?- dijo con lagrimas Naruto al ver el cambio de su mejor amiga; ella estaba igual en sus ojos verdes se veian las amargas lagrimas por sus actos

_me van a odiar- pensaba con dolor- es lo mejor, es lo mejor… debo protegerlos. No hbaia marcha atrás, las cosas para ella ya estaban escritas, pero no queria involucrarlos en eso, esto era su destino

_este es mi camino- pensaba mirando el sol que brillaba mas que nunca y eso era entendible, su diosa habia despertado despues de años de estar dormida, ameratsu hbaia despertado, la cuenta regresiva del fin habia comenzado


End file.
